Pop Team Epic episode 15: I has a only one to die!
Do you remember Pop Team Epic? yeah that anime, It was a worse anime of the whole time that was based of an webcomic and an manga, do you remember? the 15th episode of Pop Team Epic? Yes It Was creepy as fuck. Well I tell you the story of The an 15th episode of pop team epic it all started where my friends and I was at school. We talked together and telling joke to each other, one day. We came across an DVD disk named pop team epic! All episodes in 1 With an bonus episode! i just said “woah... A dvd Disk with our favourite anime”, My friends agree with me And so I put the disk on my DVD player and started as well, with an background of popuko and pipimi dancing, so yeah we played and watch all the 14 episodes we laughed and giggle and yeah, we came across a disturbing and epic episode named “I has a only one to die!” We play it, it started with the pop team epic intro and ended with an warning that says “warning, this episode was not an sketch comedy, It was an Creepy episode of this anime” I just said “ok...” the screen fades in to see popuko’s house from episode 1 with calming music by an unknown artist, the music stopped when we hear popuko‘s screaming as the background shakes and the house starts exploded. And the screen cuts to black, we heard silent tone from an hospital beeper that went flat, the screen fades back with popuko, covered in blood. He has an bone sticking out from his leg i just freaking puked and my friend pat my back in fear to know what the actual fuck is going on, popuko starts walking slowly and he was crying saying ”mommy, daddy”, everybody looked at him in shocked and crying popuko just made it to pipimi’s house where his house already exploded with pipimi crying, i Looked at Popuko and pipimi, he was actually naked, I had an Massive Boner pipimi just said with an distorted voice, “suicide is near” “what the actual fuck?!” I said, The tv begins to static and faded out to see a main boss from the ending of pop team story saying “we interrupt this episode to bring your this message”, it cuts into an fbi style saying, “you are dead”, the scene cuts back to popuko and pipimi in an hospital with an abusive nurse, I see popuko and pipimi in the hospital shirt crying and being throwed with toast and coffee at him the nurse tells popuko and pipimi that he’s an “total annoying idiots” popuko shouts back saying “stop it .... stop“ (he starting sobbing) i felt bad for popuko and pipimi, The abusive nurse stops throwing coffee and toast and walks way to an next room to be nice to an injured man pipimi just said with an normal voice, “why?! Why Did he hurting us?!” Thank god!, popuko and pipimi did not being burned by coffee, popuko said “I don’t know, he had to fight back for that Goddamn nurse!” at midnight, popuko and pipimi sneaks out from his hospital bedroom and starting beating an actually crap out of an doctor, it cuts to an alarm beep from an waiting room, and it cuts to the nurse and workers an fat doctor eating donuts starts running to an waiting room the fat doctor starts fight popuko and pipimi, he’s an only first to speak, “you cute idiots!” an abusive nurse runs to jumps to popuko and pipimi, when he tried to punched her, popuko punched back a abusive nurse to an ground, an poor butt monkey nurse starts crying with blood coming out from his mouth, an vintage music been remixed by skrillex as popuko and pipimi beats the whole workers, first. Popuko punches the fat doctor and actually rubs his Boner, and second, pipimi punches lots of doctors, he sees what popuko was doing, “are you possible to fight her?!”, popuko says “nah,is hardcore”, pipimi didn’t care and Continues actually crap out all the doctors, popuko stops rubbing the fat doctor’s boner and continues fighting all the nurses, popuko eye gouched an 1th nurse, letting an poored nurse crying, popuko and pipimi starts running to an next room instead of beating all the nurses, the music stops where the cancer kids watching doraemon like parody, and music starts playing where it stops as popuko and pipimi rushes into the same room, breaking a Tv, making the poor cancer kids crying, it cuts to popuko and pipimi jumping out from an window in slow motion, it cuts to cgi popuko as he looks at pipimi, and cuts to cgi pipimi looking back at popuko in tears, a slow motion ends with popuko and pipimi touches to the ground like a matrix, popuko and pipimi starts running into a car and pipimi drives a car, it cuts to like an 8 bit frogger like game and cuts back into the same 2d and half cgi style with an close up of pipimi’s anger face as he rans over everyone, popuko says “that was amazing!” ”woah..that’s epic!” i said and the car crashed into an wall, letting popuko and pipimi dead with creepy music, as an episode ends with popuko distorted face jumpscare, and cuts to the credits, no part B, thats all it we breaked a dvd disk and never watch Pop Team Epic again Category:Anime Category:"Lost Episodes" Category:True Stories Category:DVD Category:Creepy Category:Creepypasta Category:Porno